<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Can't We Be Like That? (Cause I'm Yours) by chicagos911</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182600">Why Can't We Be Like That? (Cause I'm Yours)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagos911/pseuds/chicagos911'>chicagos911</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Found Family, M/M, Secret Relationship, hidden love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagos911/pseuds/chicagos911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck and Eddie have been secretly dating for months and no one knows...yet</p><p>Canon divergence from 3x11</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Christopher Diaz &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Can't We Be Like That? (Cause I'm Yours)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from the song 'Secret Love Song' by Little Mix</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck had done some crazy things in his life, but this took the cake.</p><p>He and Eddie were standing next to each other on top of the ladder truck, hanging on tight as a plane descended toward them, with an unconscious skydiver hanging from it. Not a situation they really trained for at the academy.</p><p>"Alright, Cap, we got him!" Buck reported into the radio as the plane got closer. "Coming in hot behind us!"</p><p>"Okay, hang tight and keep your hands ready," Bobby replied. "Wild One, we are in position," he added to the pilot.</p><p>"I see you," the pilot answered.</p><p>"Too high, Cap!" Eddie called. "Tell him to drop in!"</p><p>"Keep dropping!" Bobby ordered the pilot. "Lower..."</p><p>The plane flew right over them. Buck and Eddie reached up to grab the skydiver, but he passed just a little too high over them.</p><p>"Damn it, Cap! We missed him! Too high and too fast!" Buck shouted.</p><p>"Can you drop your speed any lower?" Bobby asked the pilot.</p><p>"Any slower and we're gonna stall."</p><p>"What about your flap?" Bobby asked.</p><p>"I do that, there's no going back. I'm gonna have to put her down," the pilot told him.</p><p>"Got it, last shot. Buck, Eddie, we got one more shot at this," Bobby said seriously. "Okay, Wild One. Put her down."</p><p>Buck and Eddie focused as the plane came back around toward them. "Okay, Cap, we see him. Coming in hot behind us!"</p><p>"That's it, another hundred and fifty feet!" Eddie said.</p><p>"Lower, lower, lower, steady!" Buck said, eyes not moving from the plane.</p><p>"That's it, we're almost there!" Eddie called. "Almost there! A little lower!"</p><p>"Alright, Cap, keep it steady!" Buck shouted. "Right there! Okay, come on!"</p><p>As the plane flew over them, Eddie and Buck reached up and grabbed the skydiver by his harness.</p><p>"Go! Go! Go!" Eddie yelled, and he and Buck quickly undid the skydiver's parachute and within seconds, he was free from the plane. "We got him!"</p><p>He looked over at Buck and let out a laugh, as if he couldn't quite believe what they'd just done. Buck grinned back as the truck slowed down and came to a stop. With Bobby, Chim, and Hen's help, they got the skydiver down and onto the gurney. The two women who'd been in the plane with him rushed over, looking anxious.</p><p>"Is he gonna be alright?" The older of the women asked.</p><p>"He's a little beat up, but I think he'll fly again," Hen replied.</p><p>"Just not sure he's gonna want to," Chim added, and they whisked the man away to the ambulance.</p><p>"I hope this'll be the end of your flying," the younger woman said to her mother. "And your matchmaking."</p><p>The older woman stopped in front of Buck and Eddie, who were leaning against the truck, catching their breath. "Are you boys single?"</p><p>Buck and Eddie looked at each other, not sure what to say. Eddie shot a glance at Bobby, who was waiting for their answer with amusement.</p><p>"No, sorry," Buck finally said. Eddie's head snapped back to him, looking alarmed. "Anyway, we have to get back to work. Take care."</p><p>Bobby's eyes widened as they got back in the truck. As they started back to the firehouse, he turned around, looking curious.</p><p>"So, who's the lucky woman?" He asked Buck.</p><p>Eddie didn't even have time to panic before Buck answered. "No one, I was just lying to get us out of there," he replied easily.</p><p>"Really?" Bobby asked.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry to disappoint," Buck shrugged. Bobby accepted that answer with a chuckle and turned back around to face forward.</p><p>Eddie shot Buck a careful look. Buck winked at him and flashed a smirk, which made Eddie laugh. He quickly stifled it and tried to act normal for the rest of the ride.</p><p>-</p><p>Eddie was hanging up his turnout coat after they returned to the firehouse when he glanced up and saw Buck heading into the bunk room. Eddie looked around the firehouse quickly, making sure no one was watching him, before he set his gear down and, ever-so-casually, headed for the bunk room.</p><p>Buck was quickly changing the sheets on his bunk as Eddie came up behind him. He heard the footsteps approach and turned around. When he saw who it was, his face lit up.</p><p>"Hey there," he greeted Eddie.</p><p>"Hey," Eddie replied. "So, I hear you're single?"</p><p>Buck smirked. "Actually, no. I'm seeing someone."</p><p>"So you lied?" Eddie asked.</p><p>"I lied," Buck agreed.</p><p>"Too bad for me," Eddie said.</p><p>"I should introduce you two sometime," Buck joked. "I think you'd get along."</p><p>Eddie raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"</p><p>"Mm-hmm." Buck stood up straight and moved closer to Eddie, who could feel the heat radiating off him even from a foot away. "He's tall, he's a tough guy when he wants to be, he's got dark hair, and he looks really hot standing on top of a fire truck."</p><p>"Mm, I don't know," Eddie teased. He stepped so close to Buck that they were almost sharing the same space. "I prefer blondes."</p><p>Buck laughed. Eddie took that moment and quieted him with a kiss, wrapping his arms around Buck's waist. Buck kissed him back deeply, one hand moving down his back and one stroking his cheek. However, like all of their moments in the firehouse, that one was soon interrupted by footsteps. They quickly broke apart and pretended to be making their beds as Chim walked in. He gave them a quick smile, grabbed his charger from one of the shelves, and was gone in a few seconds.</p><p>As soon as they were alone again, Buck pulled Eddie into him and kissed him again. Eddie kissed him back and then pulled away to look into his eyes.</p><p>"You got plans after shift?" Eddie asked.</p><p>"Got a follow-up with my doctor, then my night is free," Buck replied. "Why? You have something in mind?"</p><p>"Christopher's got a sleepover tonight...so why don't we have one of our own?" Eddie suggested.</p><p>"Deal, but on one condition," Buck told him. "Not a lot of sleeping."</p><p>Eddie grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He stole one last kiss and then left the bunk room. Buck waited a couple moments before following behind him.</p><p>Thank God there was only another hour left on shift. He couldn't wait to spend some time with his favorite person.</p><p>-</p><p>Eddie was searching through the kitchen drawer for a corkscrew when there was a knock on the door. He quickly ran a hand through his hair and dimmed the lights before heading to the door and opening it.</p><p>"Hey, handsome," Buck greeted him with a blinding smile as he stepped into the house.</p><p>"Hey yourself," Eddie replied, shutting the door behind him. "How was the doctor's appointment?"</p><p>"Clean bill of health," Buck told him happily.</p><p>"That's amazing!" Eddie said. "I know just the way to celebrate."</p><p>"Me too," Buck agreed. He pushed Eddie up against the door and kissed him, hard. That wasn't what Eddie had been expecting, but it wasn't unwelcome.</p><p>"It's like that, huh?" Eddie chuckled.</p><p>"You don't like it a little rough?" Buck mumbled out of the corner of his mouth as he pulled open Eddie's shirt and started working his way down Eddie's neck.</p><p>"Just...take a breath, tiger," Eddie said, pulling back.</p><p>Buck laughed. "What happened to the sleepover?"</p><p>"Still on," Eddie told him. He took Buck's hand and led him into the kitchen. "Just delayed."</p><p>"Delayed...for what?" Buck asked.</p><p>Eddie dropped his hand and pulled a bottle of champagne out of the refrigerator. "Thought we could celebrate a bit first."</p><p>Buck smiled. "Sounds like a good idea." He went to the cabinet and pulled out two glasses.</p><p>"It would be great if I could find that damn corkscrew," Eddie muttered.</p><p>"Third drawer to the left of the sink," Buck told him without missing a beat.</p><p>Eddie checked the drawer, and lo and behold, there it was. He pulled it out and popped the top off the champagne. "Should I be offended that you know my house better than I do?"</p><p>"Hey, you're the one who's always inviting me over," Buck reminded him jokingly.</p><p>"That's true." Eddie poured them both a glass and handed Buck one of them. "Cheers. Happy 3-month anniversary, by the way."</p><p>"Happy 3-month anniversary," Buck replied, taking a swig from his glass.</p><p>Eddie took a long drink and then set his glass down, looking pensive.</p><p>"What's up?" Buck asked, noticing his boyfriend's expression.</p><p>"I don't know, I was just thinking...is it weird that we haven't told anyone?" Eddie wondered. "About us?"</p><p>Buck shrugged. "I thought we wanted to keep it quiet for a while."</p><p>"Yeah, we did," Eddie said. "But, I don't know...it just feels strange to be keeping it from our friends."</p><p>"Yeah, kind of is," Buck agreed. "You're right. Let's tell them."</p><p>"Really?" Eddie asked. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"I'm sure," Buck said. "I love you, and I don't want to hide that from anyone."</p><p>Eddie raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"</p><p>"What was what?" Buck asked.</p><p>A smile crept onto Eddie's face. "You've never said that before."</p><p>"Said what?" Buck asked, taking another sip of champagne.</p><p>"'I love you'," Eddie said. "I said it that first night, but you've never said it back."</p><p>Buck blushed slightly and smiled softly. "I didn't think I had to."</p><p>Eddie set his glass down and wrapped his arms around Buck. "Want to show me how much you love me?"</p><p>Buck's smile widened and a glint appeared in his eye. "I thought you'd never ask," he whispered, leaning forward and capturing Eddie's lips in a passionate kiss. They made their way, tossing their shirts off as they went, toward Eddie's bedroom. Finally, they made it and collapsed into bed together.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>3 months ago</em>
</p><p>Eddie was trying very hard to avoid Buck at the 118's Christmas party, for a number of reasons. First of all, he'd looked absolutely adorable playing with Christopher and Denny the other day. Secondly, he'd put together this whole party just so the 118 could see their families on Christmas, and the look on Christopher' face when he'd seen his dad had been priceless. And last, he'd given Christopher a present and Eddie had very nearly put his arm around Buck as he watched Chris unwrap it. He'd had to make a conscious effort to stop himself, reminding himself it would be a little weird to do that to his extremely straight best friend.</p><p>He didn't trust himself around that man today. One look into his eyes and Eddie was pretty sure his legs would be about as functional as wet noodles. But the universe was hell-bent on tormenting Eddie, and he found himself standing next to Buck for the group picture.</p><p>Underneath the freaking mistletoe.</p><p>As soon as the picture was over, Eddie got away from Buck as quickly as he could. Thankfully, with all the hubbub, no one noticed. Well, no one except for Buck. But fortunately for Eddie, the bells went off soon after and they were forced to leave the festivities to rescue a man who'd gotten stuck in a chimney trying to play Santa.</p><p>However, later that evening, Eddie was trapped again. He'd forgotten that he'd invited everyone over to his place for a late celebration and some eggnog. Athena, Bobby, Michael, May, Harry, Denny, Hen, and Karen hadn't been able to make it, and Maddie and Chim had stayed for a little while before calling it a night. With Christopher tucked into bed, only Buck was left to help Eddie clean up. The tension was almost palpable.</p><p>"Is something going on?" Buck finally asked as Eddie was focusing very hard on the mug he was washing.</p><p>"What?" Eddie didn't look up.</p><p>"Is something going on?" Buck repeated. He sounded a little edgy.</p><p>"No, why?" Eddie asked.</p><p>"Maybe 'cause you barely came near me all day, you stood next to me for, like, a millisecond to take the picture, and you won't even look at me," Buck said. "You're not-are you fighting again?"</p><p>Eddie set down the mug and looked at his best friend. "No! of course I'm not."</p><p>"Then what the hell is going on with you?" Buck demanded, sounding frustrated. "Did I do something to piss you off, or-"</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>Those three little words were out of his mouth before Eddie could stop them. They hung between the two men, as Eddie watched Buck's expression go from annoyed, to shocked, and then almost to understanding.</p><p>"I...um..." Eddie didn't even know what words were anymore. He wanted to explain, but his brain wasn't cooperating.</p><p>But he didn't have to.</p><p>Buck let out a soft laugh. "Damn, Diaz. What took you so long?"</p><p>Any coherent thought running through Eddie's mind disappeared the second Buck moved toward him and kissed him. He'd imagined this moment pretty much since he met the man, but the real thing was so, <em>so</em> much better. He recovered from his shock and kissed Buck back, deeper and more passionately. After not nearly enough time, Buck pulled away and Eddie tried desperately to make his brain work again. It felt like he was drunk.</p><p>"How..." he managed finally. "How long?"</p><p>"Let's see, remember when we pulled a live round out of a guy's leg together on your second shift?" Buck asked. Eddie nodded. "Well, after that, when I saw you with Christopher after the earthquake, I knew I was in trouble."</p><p>Eddie raised an eyebrow. "That fast, huh?"</p><p>"Yeah, what about you?"</p><p>"Well, when I first saw how great you were with Christopher, something definitely changed," Eddie told him. "But I think it was during the lawsuit that I really realized how I felt."</p><p>"Thank God for that stupid lawsuit," Buck said. Eddie laughed and kissed him again.</p><p>"Want to stay?"</p><p>"Absolutely," Buck replied.</p><p>After that, they'd simply gone to bed and fallen asleep holding each other. Neither of them felt the need to rush things; they had forever, after all.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>Present</em>
</p><p>After dropping Christopher off at school, Buck and Eddie drove into work together. They walked into the station, hands interlocked, but dropped them as soon as they got inside. They changed quickly and then headed upstairs.</p><p>"Ready?" Eddie whispered. Buck nodded as they reached the common area.</p><p>"Morning, guys," Eddie greeted everyone. "We kinda have some-"</p><p>"You guys are never gonna believe this," Chim cut him off, looking annoyed. "My brother's in town."</p><p>"What?" Hen said, sounding surprised.</p><p>"You have a brother?" Buck asked.</p><p>"Well, half-brother," Chim added.</p><p>"He here for a visit?" Bobby asked.</p><p>"Apparently, he 'ran away from home'," Chim said, rolling his eyes. "Kid's got the family I never did and he's all ready to throw it away. My dad's furious."</p><p>"Where's he staying?" Hen asked.</p><p>"My couch till further notice," Chim replied. He sighed. "Hell of a birthday surprise."</p><p>He looked over at Eddie. "Sorry, I interrupted you. What were you gonna say?"</p><p>"Oh, uh...it's nothing," Eddie told him. He glanced at Buck, who nodded quickly in understanding.</p><p>They planned to tell everyone later that day, but they found out at lunch from Bobby that Michael's radiation wasn't working and he would need surgery and then Hen needed them to vet her and Karen as foster parents, so they put it off till dinner. But they had to push it yet again when Albert showed up at the firehouse and Chim returned from a call to find his brother sitting at the dinner table with everyone. As they were walking out of work the next morning, Chim jogged up to them.</p><p>"Hey, guys," he said slightly breathlessly. "Hen, Maddie, and I are gonna go out tonight for a little late birthday celebration. Karaoke at our usual place at 8, wanna come?"</p><p>"Yeah, sounds like fun!" Buck replied.</p><p>"Sure, let's do it," Eddie agreed. "See you there."</p><p>"Great, see you guys there," Chim said, sounding grateful, and the three of them parted ways. Or, at least, Eddie and Buck waited until the parking lot was empty before they did.</p><p>"What do you think?" Buck asked. "Should we tell them tonight?"</p><p>Eddie nodded. "Let's do it."</p><p>Buck smiled. "See you there." He gave Eddie a goodbye kiss. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>-</p><p>That night didn't exactly go as planned. They thought after a couple beers and some karaoke, they'd tell everyone and hopefully with the excitement of Chim's birthday celebration, everyone would overlook the fact that the two of them still hadn't told anyone (well, except for Chris. It wasn't all that hard for him to figure out when Buck spent more time at the Diaz residence than his own apartment).</p><p>But Maddie had invited Albert, and things went downhill fast after Albert brought up how much he admired Chim over a game of pool, and Chim unleashed 20 years of resentment on him. After Albert finally had enough and walked out, Buck followed him and finally offered to let Albert stay at his place for the night.</p><p>"I'll be right back," Buck told Albert as they were heading toward the door. Albert nodded and Buck quickly doubled back to the pool table where Hen and Eddie still were.</p><p>"Hey, where'd Chim go?" Buck asked.</p><p>"He left," Hen said. "I think he felt bad. Is Albert alright?"</p><p>Buck nodded. "I offered to let him stay with me for the night."</p><p>Eddie looked a little surprised but nodded. "That's good."</p><p>"Thanks for helping him, Buck. Chim will appreciate it, even if he doesn't know it now," Hen said. She checked her watch. "I'm gonna head out. See you guys at work."</p><p>"Night, Hen," Buck said. After she left, he turned to Eddie.</p><p>"Can you tell Chris I'll see him tomorrow?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah, of course," Eddie replied. "And I have an idea: let's invite everyone over tomorrow for lunch, no more putting this off. We can tell them then."</p><p>"Good idea," Buck said. He gave Eddie a goodbye kiss. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>-</p><p>The next morning, Chim made up with Albert and everyone eagerly agreed to the lunch invitation. Eddie and Chim were setting up while Hen and Karen were talking with Athena, Bobby, and Michael. Denny, May, and Harry were fooling around in the living room Buck was entertaining Albert and Chris. Albert was watching with amusement while Buck and Chris engaged in a wrestling match on the couch, which Chris was winning.</p><p>"You ever think it's weird we spend 50-some hours a week together and still hang out?" Chim asked Eddie out of nowhere.</p><p>Eddie shrugged. "No. What's the saying? You got the family you're born into, and the one you choose?" He looked over at Buck, Chris, and Albert, but he was really mostly looking at Buck. "Well, that's what the 118 is. The family we chose."</p><p>Maddie was in the kitchen setting up the food when Buck wandered in. He reached for a cracker off a platter and his sister instantly smacked his hand.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Uh, not gonna put out the cookies I brought?" Buck asked.</p><p>"It's not time for dessert, and why are you acting like you made them?" Maddie responded.</p><p>"I drove myself to go buy them," Buck smirked. "Look, I...I don't really get why I had to bring something anyway. You practically shamed me into it."</p><p>"Because it's what you do," Maddie told him. "When someone invites you to their house, you don't show up empty-handed."</p><p>Buck almost laughed. "Uh, this is Eddie's house. I'm not really a guest."</p><p>Maddie looked confused. "What does that mean?"</p><p>"What?" Buck tried to play it off, but his reddening face gave him away.</p><p>Maddie suddenly got it. "How long?"</p><p>"How long what?" Buck asked, feigning ignorance.</p><p>"Evan Buckley, spill right now!" Maddie demanded.</p><p>Buck groaned. "Fine. Come with me."</p><p>Maddie gave him a weird look but followed him into the living room.</p><p>"Hey, uh, everyone..." Buck began. Eddie looked over at him, and they locked eyes for a second. Buck gave him a nod, and Eddie nodded in return, as if giving him the go-ahead.</p><p>"We have an announcement." Buck walked over to him and took his hand. "We're dating."</p><p>Maddie's eyebrows rose so high they almost disappeared into her hair. Bobby glanced at Athena, who was exchanging gleeful looks with Hen, and Chim's mouth was hanging open.</p><p>"I KNEW it!" Hen exclaimed.</p><p>"You did?!" Chim demanded.</p><p>"Oh, please," Athena said. "It wasn't hard to figure out. I'm just mad I didn't figure it out first."</p><p>Maddie recovered from her shock and grinned. "I thought something was going on." She walked up to Eddie and looked him in the eye. "But if you break my brother's heart, I'll kill you."</p><p>Eddie laughed. "I don't plan on it."</p><p>Christopher's smile was far wider than either Buck's or Eddie's. "Are you gonna move into our house?"</p><p>"I don't know," Buck laughed, looking at Eddie, who was waiting for his answer with amusement. "We'll talk about that."</p><p>"Are you gonna get married?" Chris added, sounding excited.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, one thing at a time, buddy," Eddie said, practically beaming. He looked over at Buck, who smiled right back.</p><p>He loved his crazy little family more than anything in the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>